


Fake Dating

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [10]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sarah wants to use a paper map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Sarah told their parents that Davey was bringing a date home for spring break, so now he needs to find a boyfriend while everyone is out of town (except the guy he has a crush on)





	Fake Dating

“I’m completely screwed” Davey collapsed backward on the bed and narrowly avoided landing on Sarah’s legs.

“Poor baby” Sarah patted his head condescendingly.

“Oh shut up. It’s all your fault anyway” Davey reminded her. Sarah avoided his eyes and smiled apologetically. For some reason when their parents called to ask if they were coming home for spring break Sarah had told them A. That David had a boyfriend and B. That said boyfriend was planning to come with on spring break.

“It was a joke” Sarah defended “You’re the one that agreed”

“I panicked!” When his mom called and told him how happy she was that he got a boyfriend, he had been in shock and ended up agreeing. “She sounded so happy!” Davey could break her heart. He knew she had always been worried about how alone Davey seemed. He had his group of friends, but he had never been on a date and still hadn’t had his first kiss. He was in college for goodness sake!

“Just ask someone to go with you” Sarah suggested.

“I would, but everyone is going to Florida except for you and Kath” Davey had already considered this option and he hadn’t gotten very far (There was one other person not going, but asking your crush if they would be your fake boyfriend was way too fanfictiony and cliche)

“Uh-hu” Sarah raised her eyebrows “I think you might be forgetting someone”

“No.”

Sarah rolled her eyes “Come on. It wouldn’t be that bad”

“No.” Davey crossed his arms and stubbornly stared at the ceiling.

“I’m sure Crutchie would be happy to help” Sarah said in a sing-song voice. “Mom would love him”

Davey didn’t doubt that, everyone loved Crutchie. He was so nice and positive, he was also super talented (theater major who was minoring in math) and really cute. Davey was madly in love with him, and had been since they met Freshman year of college. “Maybe he decided to go to Florida?”

Sarah snorted “Sure…”

Even Davey had to admit that was a ridiculous suggestion. Crutchie hated sand, water and hot weather. “I can’t ask him”

“Are you going to tell mom or should I?” Sarah waved his phone with the multiple texts stating how excited his mom was to meet his boyfriend.

Davey snached the phone out of her hand “I’ll go talk to Crutchie”

As he stomped out of Sarah’s dorm room he could hear her laughing hysterically on her bed.

∞∞∞

Davey stood anxiously outside Crutchie’s door. He was either building up courage, or hoping that if he waited long enough to the problem would go away. He finally raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door.

“One second” Crutchie’s voice echoed from the dorm. He swung open the door and grinned at the sight of Davey “Hey Dave, come in” He had a apron tied around his waist and flour in his hair “I was just making cookies”

“Cool” Davey sat down on couch. Crutchie threw the apron into the kitchen and sat down next to him.

“So what can I do for ya Dave?” Crutchie leaned back and cocked his head at a weird angle to look at Davey.

“I was hoping you could help me?” Davey requested. He wondered how to phrase his question and decided to just tell him all of it “My mom thinks I’m bringing my boyfriend home for spring break, I was hoping you could pretend to be said boyfriend?”

Crutchie stared at him for a second before letting out a small laugh “Sure”

“It’s fine if you can’t- Wait really?” Davey was expecting an immediate no.

“It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do” Crutchie shrugged “Sounds fun, I’ll bring my cookies”

“Sounds good” They sat in silence until Davey realized that Crutchie probably needed the actual details “We were planning to leave in a few hours and we’re staying three days before coming home on Wednesday”

“Perfect” Crutchie sat up and placed a kiss on Davey cheek “I better go pack”

“Great” Davey voice sounded strained, and he was glad Crutchie was walking towards his bed and couldn’t see how badly Davey was blushing. This was going to be a long week.

∞∞∞

“Everyone ready?” Katherine asked. She was sitting in the driver’s seat adjusting the mirrors, while Sarah wrestled with a large paper map. Davey and Crutchie were sitting in the backseat, Davey on the right while Crutchie sat in the middle because Sarah’s shitty car didn’t have a seatbelt on the left.

“Sarah, why do you have a map? You know how to get there.” Davey pointed out.

Sarah spun in her seat and stuck out her tongue “It makes the road trip more authentic”

Crutchie laughed and Davey was suddenly very aware of how close they were. He refocused his attention on Sarah to see that she had turned the map so that it was backwards and she was looking at the blank side. “Sarah give me the map” He reached across the seat to grab it and hopefully stuff it in the trunk

“No!” She swatted his hand away “Help me Katherine!”

“Sorry babe you’re on your own. I know for a fact you can get there with your eyes closed” Katherine didn’t even look away from the road.

Sarah looked betrayed “My lovely girlfriend is abandoning me! Crutchie help!”

“Sorry Sarah” Crutchie looped his hand around Davey’s neck “I’m on team Davey”

Sarah grumbled something before handing the map to Davey who quickly shoved it into the trunk. Katherine laughed and patted Sarah on the head “You’ll win next time”

Sarah took Katherine’s hand and smiled “Now you back me up”

“Well I do love you” Katherine pointed out

The conversation slowed down as they drove to the Jacobs’. It was a two and a half hour drive, but thanks to Katherine’s speeding they made it in two. They were pulling into the neighborhood when Crutchie broke the silence.

“So how do you plan to do this?” Crutchie asked

“What?” Davey was staring out the window and it took a second for him to process the question

“How are we going to prove we’re in a relationship?” Crutchie clarified “Should we kiss?”

The thought hadn’t even occurred to him “Uh- I guess? We could probably hold hands, and do like relationshipy stuff…” Davey was skipping from thought to thought and it all sounded unconnected. He was shut up from his pointless rambling when Crutchie kissed him quickly on the mouth. Right when Davey realized what happened Crutchie had pulled away.

“Sorry” Crutchie’s ears were red and he looked slightly embarrassed “You were rambling and we should probably practice now so it doesn’t seem awkward”

“Get some Jacobs” Katherine called from the front seat. Sarah snorted and tried to cover her smirk.

“Shut up” Crutchie flipped her off behind her back and grinned at Davey “You ready?”

They stopped at the house and Katherine turned off the car. Davey took a deep breath “Ready”

∞∞∞

Crutchie watched as Sarah knocked on the door “Mom?”

Mrs. Jacobs opened the door and smiled at the group of college students on her doorstep. She had brown hair streaked with grey and kind eyes. “Sarah!” She pulled Sarah into a hug before turning to Davey “David!” She hugged him with just as much enthusiasm before turning to the guests. She smiled “This must be Katherine, I’ve heard so much about you”

“Hello Mrs. Jacobs. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Katherine held out her hand, but Mrs. Jacobs pulled her into a hug.

“Call me Esther. There’s no need to be so formal” She finally turned to Crutchie and he gave her a small smile.

“Hello Mrs. J- Esther” He corrected himself when she gave him a look “I’m Charlie. It’s so great to finally meet you”

“And you’re David’s boyfriend?” She asked with an excited glint in her eye.

“Mom-” Davey complained

“I want to make sure. I didn’t even know he existed until Sarah told me” Esther said with a teasing smile

“Well we haven’t been together too long” Crutchie tapped Davey’s foot with one of his crutches “We got together a few weeks ago”

“That’s okay. I’d just like to get some information from David instead of Sarah being my only source” Esther looked at Davey and with a teasing smile.

“She’s not a very accurate source” Davey mumbled. Sarah glared at him and Crutchie tried to hold back a laugh. Katherine had made sure he knew the whole story of what happened.

“Yes, well we should probably get inside” Esther swung the door all the way open and they filed in. “Mayer, Les come greet our guests”

A man who Crutchie assumed was Davey’s father came out of the kitchen, while loud stomping sounds came from upstairs. A boy who Crutchie guessed was around fifteen popped out from the stairs and ran straight towards them “Davey!”

“Wait Les-” Davey was cut off by Les pulling him into an aggressive hug. Davey almost toppled to the floor, but caught himself last minute.

“Wow I feel so loved” Sarah said sarcastically. Les turned to her and pulled her into a hug.

“I missed you too” Les said

“Clearly not as much as you missed him” Sarah nodded towards Davey and Les shrugged.

“Wait who are you?” Les finally noticed Crutchie and Katherine.

“You know me!” Katherine reminded him “I was there last time you visited Sarah”

“Right… Her girlfriend” He teased “Now that you mention it I might remember that” Les turned to Crutchie “But I definitely have never met you”

“I’m Charlie” Crutchie said.

Les grinned “You finally brought someone who isn’t taller than me!” He jumped up and down.

Davey whacked the back of his head “Really Les?”

“I will have you know I am five four” Crutchie defended “I’m just standing next to him” He tried to rest his elbow on Davey shoulder and failed due to the height difference.

“Ha-ha” Davey rolled his eyes

“Well as amazing as this bonding moment seems, it’s time for dinner” Esther interrupted. She nodded towards a neatly set table in the kitchen, and Les immediately ran into the kitchen and everyone except Crutchie and Davey followed behind.

“He seems nice” Crutchie laughed and leaned against Davey’s side. Davey compiled and wrapped his arm around Crutchie’s shoulders.

“This is only the beginning” Davey leaned his chin on top of Crutchie’s head “I have a bad feeling about dinner”

∞∞∞

“So tell me about your relationship” Esther asked in the middle of dinner, Katherine and Sarah were busy talking to Mayer and Les was building something out of his silverware and napkin. Davey froze, but luckily Crutchie was on top of it, he grabbed Davey’s hand and leaned closer.

“Well we met through friends a few years ago” Crutchie explained. Jack had actually introduced them, and they hit it off immediately “We’ve been friends for a few years until I asked him out… When was it babe?”

Davey took the cue “I think it was early March?”

Crutchie nodded along “Yeah, you made me get pie with you on Pi day” He smiled fondly at the memory. Even if they weren’t actually dating, it had happened. Davey showed up at his door while he was studying and dragged him to the local café that sold pie. They talked and ended up falling asleep on Crutchie’s couch (Only to wake up on the floor)

“Nerd” Les kicked Davey’s shoe under the table.

“Yes” Davey agreed “That’s what I’m known for”

“I still love you” Crutchie kissed Davey’s cheek and Davey had to fight back a blush. It’s all fake. He reminded himself.

“Oh, I didn’t realize how late it is. You should all go to bed” Esther picked up her plate and nodded to the clock.

“Mom it’s only 8:30” Sarah rolled her eyes and pointed at the clock.

“Too bad” Esther walked into the kitchen.

“World: 2, Sarah: 0” Katherine patted Sarah’s shoulder sympathetically.

Crutchie finally realized that the house seemed small and he had no idea where he was sleeping. “Hey Dave, where am I sleeping?”

Davey shrugged “Mom where is Charlie sleeping”

“Oh I thought he would sleep in your bed with you” Esther explained “I might be your mother, but I assume you’ve slept in the same bed before”

“Really?!” Crutchie looked between the kitchen and Davey. He had assumed Esther wouldn’t want them sleeping in the same bed (The first time he slept over at Katherine’s her father made him sleep on a different floor)

“I share a room with Sarah” Davey explained “She has always assumed neither of us would try to do something”

Crutchie crinkled up his nose at the implication “Ew”

“Yeah” Davey awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck.

“David send Charlie to bed, I want to talk to you” Esther requested “Nothing bad, I just haven’t seen you in forever”

“Night Dave” Crutchie went up on his toes and kissed Davey’s nose “I’m sure Sarah can show me where the room is”

Davey nodded and watched as Crutchie followed behind Sarah. He went back to the kitchen where his mom was sitting. “What’s up mom?”

Esther smiled “You really love him. And he loves you”

“You really think so?” Davey asked. _It’s all fake._

“He looks at you the same way I look at your father” Esther had a dreamy look on her face “He always watches you when you aren’t looking and it seems like he doesn’t like to be to far from you”

“Mom” Davey blushed and looked at his feet “Do you really think so?”

“I do. Hold on to that one” She patted his shoulder “Goodnight David”

Davey was too busy thinking to reply. Maybe there was a good ending to this.

∞∞∞

When he finally got upstairs the light was off and it sounded like Sarah and Katherine were already asleep. “Crutchie?”

“I’m still awake” Crutchie opened the blankets and Davey happily crawled into bed. All day he’d been stressed and tired, now it was all catching up to him.

“Thanks for doing this” Davey had been meaning to say it all day “I really appreciate it”

“It’s no problem, I’m having fun” Crutchie promised. His eyes flickered between Davey’s eyes and mouth.

“My mom loves you” Davey pointed out with a small laugh “And Les does too”

“My life is complete” Crutchie joked “I’ve won over the Jacobs family”

“Shut up” Sarah threw a pillow at them from the other side of the room

“I guess she isn’t as asleep as I through” Davey whispered. Crutchie laughed quietly and they sat in silence for a few seconds until Davey broke the silence “Can I kiss you?”

“For real?” Crutchie asked. When Davey nodded Crutchie closed the space between them, Davey leaned closer and hesitantly pulled Crutchie closer. Their legs tangled together and Crutchie’s hands were Davey’s hair. Crutchie pulled back enough to talk “I really like you”

“I really like you too” Davey agreed. They drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and don't have anything to say. Also on tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments are fun!


End file.
